Angel's Among Us
by Heavan Hell Angel
Summary: Sookie isn't who she appears to be, she's not exactly human. She gives Godric what he desires but will he except it and not kill himself. Hey changed the name. Used to be named Sookie and Godric Pairings
1. Chapter 1 Angel Part 1

Summary: Sookie isn't who she appears to be; she's not exactly human. She gives Godric what he desires most but will he except it and not kill himself?

Thanks to my friend Heather for helping me revise.

Chapter One

She watched near tears as Eric fell to his knees, begging Godric not to kill himself by meeting the sun. Godric gave him a sad smile, saying he wanted God's judgment and, if possible, his forgiveness. Eric slowly stood walking towards her, tears made of blood falling freely down his face. As he approached the spot where she stood, her resolve broke in half. She just hoped her father and brother would forgive her for what she was going to do.

"I'll stay with him for however long it takes." she whispered the promise to him as he paused to stare at her in anguish. He nodded in silent thanks before going back inside the building to his suite.

Sookie gave a soft sigh as she slowly approached Godric who had his head bowed down to the ground.

"How does he punish?" he looked at her with a deep sadness residing in his eyes.

"God doesn't punish. He forgives, always forgives those who ask for it." she spoke softly shocking him with those words. Tears started to slowly fall from her watery blue eyes. Godric glanced up to the sky as it started to rain softly down on them.

"Godric, do you really want forgiveness for the things you have done?" more tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"More than anything." he gave her a deep frown of confusion head cocked to the side. She looked down before giving a sign of acceptance of what she was about to do knowing it was going to cause her to be in a lot of trouble in.

"Ask of me and you shall receive what you seek dear one." she spoke in a lighter more angelic soft unworldly voice.

"I do not understand?" he spoke staring at the female in more confusion at her new voice and words. Sookie slowly closed her eyes letting her true self be reveled to the two thousand year old vampire.

Godric actually gasped as her appearance changed completely. She now was seventeen but her body was well developed still. Her hair fell to her waist in soft golden waves. Her skin was now a healthy contrast between tan and pale clear ivory. She wore a one-strap tight pure ice silver floor length dress, the right side had a slit all the up to her mid thigh. No shoes, just silver and gold anklet's, a silver and gold circlet rested gently and softly upon her head.

Upon her back were what shocked him the most. A pair of pearl-white angel wings, that were about 5-6 feet in width and 3-4 feet in length.

"Who are you, really?" he asked with shock and awe at the angel before him. He highly doubted if his childe or the other vampire knew about her secret. "I am the Angel of Forgiveness and Hope. Younger sister to Michael the Leader of the Archangel's and Protector/ Guardian of Heaven and its Gates. Ask of me and you shall receive what you desire." giving him a soft smile she took a step forward holding out her hand for him to take.

Godric knew this was what he had been asking for, for a long time. So moving slowly he knelt in front of her with his head bowed. "I ask of you Angel for forgiveness. Though I do not deserve it for what I have done." he spoke in a soft tone.

Sookie knelt on the ground grabbing his hand while pulling him to his feet shocking him.

"You do have forgiveness. Everyone deserves it. All I ask of you is for you not to kill yourself. Suicide is not the way to go. I'm afraid that is one thing god will not forgive you for. Your time will come as will everyone else's, trust me. So live and try to find happiness." she smiled hugely up at him as shock took over his features completely.

Godric was in complete shock. Not something that has happened in over two thousand years. He gave her a slow nod as she made her human appearance come and her angel one disappear. She ran, holding his hand, as they raced to escape the sun.

They now stood in front of Eric's suite door. Sookie knocked, and after a minute of him not answering, she barged right in with Godric right behind her. Eric jumped up with an icy glare that turned into shock at seeing his maker standing right behind Sookie with a smile on his face.

The Next Night

She watched as everyone came to greet and profess their happiness that Godric didn't meet the sun.

"We owe all our thanks to Sookie Stackhouse for convincing Godric to stick around for a while longer!" shouted Farrell raising his glass to her as she gave a bright blush at the other praises that accompanied Farrell's.

Waving them off she decided to go have a talk with Isabel since they had grown somewhat close over her stay in Dallas. Both talked laughing softly over something that Stan said nearby.

"Hey doll what kind of glitter or lotion are you wearing. It's making you seem like you're glowing a little." Farrel spoke to Sookie motioning to her skin.

Glancing down she looked at her hands. As she noticed what Farrell was seeing, she gasped and dropped her glass, letting it shatter on the floor.

"Sookie!" shouted Isabel gaining everyone's attention.

They gasped as they saw her start to glow brighter.

Sookie looked up with tears filling her eyes as they met Godric's shocked face.

"It is my fate. I am being called home to be sentenced. Though I do not regret what I have done." she gave him a watery sad smile as she felt the pull on her soul.

Godric walked forward placing his hand softly on her cheek. "Is this because you gave me forgiveness?" he asked softly as her human appearance gave way, showing her angelic one.

Gasps filled the air as they saw her angel features and wings appear.

"No, I gave up what an Angel is forbidden to give up. It was the only way to fully give you forgiveness. And this is not something I can ever regain back, nor would I want too. Do not be sad or guilt-filled. It was my choice and mine alone." she placed her hand over his as tears slowly fell down her face from her crystal blue eyes

"What have you given up to save me?" he demanded of her with a narrowed-eyed look, hoping it wasn't too great of a sacrifice.

"My heart. It is now forever yours to do with as you please." she said. Leaning up, she lightly kissed Godric before disappearing completely from view and earth.

Godric stood frozen in place as a million thoughts raced through his head.

"I will return someday." came her whispering voice before her presence disappeared completely. He knew she would keep that promise, till then he would wait for her. He waited two thousand years for someone like her, what's a little more waiting gonna do.


	2. Chapter 2 Angel Part Two

Thanks to Heather for helping me review this story

Chapter two

"So, this is where my great plus more aunt gave you forgiveness?" spoke up a soft female voice from behind Godric.

He turned looking to look at her and Eric. She was Eric's mate who had been turned more than thirty years ago.

Godric just nodded before turning away from them.

They were on the roof top where he almost killed himself but than an Angel in disguise gave him forgiveness and showed him love.

Sookie had been gone for awhile and during the time of their separation, Jason had passed away.

He missed her greatly and it did sadden him to have her gone but she promised to return someday and that was the day he looked forward to greeting.

"So, she really is an Angel?" gasped the female in shock as she looked up at her mate with her deep green eyes filled with wonder.

"Yes, Liliana she was indeed was an Angel in disguise. The most beautiful thing to ever grace this earth. She cared about everyone and anything. Accepting and forgiving those who did not deserve it." Eric nodded to his mate, lightly kissing her forehead in an affectionate way. He truly loved his mate.

"Come." Godric nodded to them.

Just as they turned away to leave, a blinding light flashed behind them causing them to whirl around.

Liliana hid slightly behind her mate as she saw the full armored-clad dark green/blacked winged male angel. He had sharp dark green eyes and dark brown hair. A broad sword resided in his right hand as he sized them up and down.

"I search for the one called Godric Ringraith." he spoke in a deep cold voice that sent off powerful vibrations.

"Who are you?" ordered Eric in a cold tone already knowing that this being was trouble. He moved his mate behind him to protect her.

"I am the Archangel Gabriel, second in-command to the Archangel Michael. Now where can I find Godric?" he glared at them coolly with no kindness or feeling whatsoever.

"I am Godric. What do wish of me?" Godric stepped forward but kept his guard up knowing this angel was nothing like his Sookie. This was a cold warrior not an Angel of forgiveness or anything like that.

"I wish for your head!" Gabriel yelled flying toward Godric who was able to dodge his sword with ease and no struggle.

Both fought for over thirty minutes, gaining bloody wounds.

"You don't deserve her!" Gabriel roared swinging his blade at the old vampire but he flipped backwards dodging.

"GABRIEL! STOP IT!" shouted a female voice as another light appeared.

When it cleared, it revealed Sookie wearing a dark blue floor length skirt with slits on both sides up to her mid thigh, a white sleeveless top. She wore no shoes and had her hair in a high pony-tail. She still looked the same age and the same way, as the day she.

"No this vermin deserves to die! He has tainted you when no one should have!" he snapped at her with a glare of betrayal.

She moved fast appearing in front of Godric with her back facing him.

She stared at Gabriel with a cold glare. "This is madness. You're defying Michael's and our Father's order. If you do not stop now then it will be all over for you. Please for the sake of our friendship stop. I beg you." she pleaded spreading out her arms in a protective stance. She knew deep down that if she had to fight him that she would most likely die, since she was nowhere near his power. Only their father and her brother would be able to defeat him.

"You would protect him! Why? He is nothing but darkness! And you are Light!" He yelled at her in anger and hurt.

"I love him. Even the creatures of darkness deserve light to be shined on them in their dark world. Good cannot survive without darkness and darkness cannot survive without the light. Balance must be maintained for the world to have harmony." came her soft answer shocking them all the bone.

There was wisdom and truth her words. Godric walked closer to her filled with warmth that she had finally returned to him on earth. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder causing her to look at him.

"You have returned." he gave a soft smile down to her as a smile lit her features.

"I promised didn't I?" Sookie touched his cheek gently happy to finally be able to see him in person. He couldn't resist. Bending down, he kissed her softly on the mouth, which she returned happily entwining her arms around his neck as his wrapped around her waist pulling her as close to him as possible.

"Fine if you want your vampire, you can join him in death!" Gabriel shouted causing both to pull away and look at him in alarm.

Sookie buried her head into Godric's chest as he turned around so he would take the hit. When nothing happened both turned to look at Gabriel. They all ended up gasping as they saw over thirty Archangel's had their swords pointed directly at Gabriel who was on his knees, sword removed from him.

Eric and Liliana stepped up to them both watching everything in surprise and slight awe.

"Release me!" Gabriel ordered the Archangels in anger.

"No. We are under strict orders to render you weaponless and to detain you, Second in command Archangel Gabriel," spoke one Angel coldly with a face emotionless eyes cold.

"Under whose orders?" he snapped coldly with a glare.

"Mine." spoke up a cold male's voice walking forward. He was dressed like Gabriel but had short ice blond hair slicked back to reveal light blue eyes. His face remained emotionless, eyes frosty as he stared down at Gabriel his sword was sheathed but his entire being radiated pureness and raw power. He looked like Sookie in great detail.

"Michael." Sookie breathed stepping away from Godric to greet her elder brother. Michael turned his gaze toward her, his eyes softened for a second before hardening as he turned back to Gabriel.

"I could snap you like a twig. You dare raised your sword against the Angel of Forgiveness and Hope! Who also happens to my beloved younger sister! I should end your life at where you kneel now!" Michael boomed coldly his aura slashing around him. An anger towards his once best friend burned in his eyes.

"She has tainted herself with that creature of the dark." Gabriel growled back to his leader.

"So that gave you the right to install your own Judgment!" Michael snapped getting angrier by the second.

"I would rather see her dead than with that creature." He announced causing gasps to fill the air of shock and anger.

Sookie stared at Gabriel in sadness as he said those words. A tear went down her face as the rain began to fall softly down on them. Before they could blink Michael's fist connected with Gabriel's face causing him to hit the ground hard.

"Take him away. Our Father in heaven will deal with the traitor.' he ordered his Archangels.

They disappeared with Gabriel as Michael turned to face Sookie.

"You were never meant only for the light dear one. That's why he is allowing you to return to this plane to be with your vampire, my little one." he spoke stroking her cheek; his eyes and voice softening as he talked to her.

"Thank you my brother. Though I am pretty positive that you had a lot to deal with it." she gave him a soft smile.

"I did not wish to see your sorrow anymore," he paused to glance at Godric.

"Hurt her and you'll see a side of me that no one wants to see. I did not get the position as the leader of the Archangels for nothing." he warned in an icy tone toward the old vampire.

"Never." Godric nodded wrapping his arms around her again, bringing her close to his chest.

Michael nodded and turning, he walked off before disappearing from sight.

"So you're here for good now. No more disappearing on us?" spoke up Eric as she turned to face them with a brilliant smile upon her face.

"You're stuck with me for eternity." she laughed to them softly as Liliana introduced herself and hugged her, happy to have some family as immortal.

Liliana and Eric darted back to the suite filled with laughter as she tripped Eric and he chased her.

Sookie turned to face Godric who was staring at her with longing and happiness. He pulled her into his arms kissing her without warning and she was happy to return it. She pulled away after a minute gaining a mischievous smile upon her face.

"Catch me if you can." she darted off, her laughter echoing as she ran down the metal steps at vampire speed.

Godric gave a predator smirk before speeding after her, feeling joy for the first time since she walked into his life and was taken away.


End file.
